


Perfect

by TooLateToFall



Series: Space Parents [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Short, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: Alec and Ellen's final anniversary.Done as a request on tumblr. Set ~2183, no spoilers.





	Perfect

When Alec enters their bedroom late in the morning to give Ellen her morning medication, he can tell right away it’s going to be a bad day. She’s had enough of them lately that he can see the signs. It’s in the disjointed way her body lays beneath the blankets, the way her head lulls just slightly to the side, the way she doesn’t look up when he enters, her glazed eyes remaining on the screen in front of her.

“Ellen,” he says softly, sinking down beside her. There’s no response, aside from a furrow developing in her brow, so he reaches up and brushes her hair away from her sweat-slicked forehead. “Ellen,” he tries again, slightly louder now. Her eyes wander to his face, but they’re still glassy, distant. Definitely a bad day. Alec tries to smile. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

The crease in her brow grows and she shakes her head, mumbling something he doesn’t quite catch. She looks so weak, so small, so exhausted. It kills him.

“These’ll help,” Alec tells her, holding out the pills.

Ellen turns her head away in refusal. “I don’t like the way they make me feel,” she mutters. Her voice cracks from disuse, softer and breathier than usual. “Please… I just want to sleep…”

“I know, Ellen, I know, but they’re helping you. You can rest after.” He holds the pills an inch from her lips, brings the water glass closer. “Please.” She makes a face, but opens her mouth. Alec has to help her sit up, support her as she takes her pills. She struggles a bit to swallow, but after a handful of tries, she manages. The entire effort seems to exhaust her completely, because she collapses back onto the pillows, already shutting her eyes.

Alec sighs. Definitely a bad day.

He decides to cancel the reservation they’d made last week; it’d been her idea on a good day, their favorite restaurant on their anniversary (never mind that paying might be a bit of a stretch; it’d be worth it to see the smile on her face). Seeing her this morning though… it’s clear she isn’t in good enough shape to leave the house.  

Alec knows he can’t help it- can’t help her health, but canceling like this… it feels like letting her down. It reminds him of the years he missed their anniversary before, back when they had all the time in the world.

He has an idea. Maybe it’s a bit simple for what could be their last anniversary ( _Damnit, don’t think like that_ ), but Ellen always did prefer simplicity.

It takes a few hours to transform his study, between gathering the necessary components and checking on Ellen from time to time to make sure she’s okay. (SAM reminds him that this is a task he can help with, but Alec finds himself poking his head in the door anyway, just to be sure.) They don’t have a tablecloth, but he finds a sheet that’s about the right color and decides it’ll do. The flowers are a bit off too- the closest thing he could take from the neighbor’s garden (and in small enough quantity for them to not notice) were roses. The music is spot on though, and the food is perfect (at least it looks perfect; Alec isn’t the best of cooks, but the recipe seemed fairly straightforward).  

The kids call to wish them a happy anniversary while he’s preparing, causing a slight delay, but neither stays on the line long since Ellen is indisposed.

By the time everything is ready, it’s just before six pm, almost time for Ellen’s evening meds. It’s a good excuse to wake her up. 

“Ellen?” When she opens her eyes, they seem a little clearer than they did before. Part of him wonders if SAM’s starting to compensate, or if she’s just better rested. Idly he brushes her hair from her face, and she graces him with a small smile. “Feeling better?” 

“Mhm,” she mumbles, curling towards him. 

“Think you’re up for dinner?”

She hesitates for a moment, and suddenly he’s dreading she’ll say no, that she’s in too much pain, but then she starts to sit up, grab’s Alec’s hand for support. 

Alec guides her carefully out of bed, and Ellen leans against him as she finds her feet, movements too unsteady to depend on her own two feet. She manages to keep moving with his support, until he turns towards the study instead of the kitchen. “Alec?” 

“It’s a surprise,” he tells her, with a small grin. She looks confused, but allows him to shepherd her towards the door. When he opens it, she gasps, grins from ear to ear. “Happy anniversary, Ellen.”

“You-” she starts, taking a step into the room, eyes wandering everywhere. “How did you?-Alec this-” _just like our first date._

Right down to the meal and the obnoxious restaurant instrumentals. 

He guides her into the table, helps her into her seat, as her eyes search the room. He thinks she _might_  be crying, but their good tears. 

“Thank you,” she tells him, voice soft, breathless, before pressing her lips to his cheek before he can step away. Her mouth lingers by his ear. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that's how I want to end it, but there! I wasn't sure how to write Ellen's disease, since we're not told which parts of the brain it effects. 
> 
> ANYWAY. 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, either in the comments or messaged to me on tumblr (my UN is still TooLateToFall). I'm really trying to improve as a writer this summer, so every little bit helps! If you don't have feedback, I'm also taking Ryder Family-centric requests. :) Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
